


Oh Would Ya Look at That

by Neronian_Neko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronian_Neko/pseuds/Neronian_Neko
Summary: Another story where Ink does a bad
Relationships: haha - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Oh Would Ya Look at That

A spirit, and a large oak tree. However blurry these visions were, those were always the two aspects he would recall as the most vivid. One would expect good emotions arising from a dream like this, a protector, facing a brightly lit sky, surrounded by flourishing flora, it would be the ideal future for most people. However, there had always been a strong sense of loneliness rooted in this vision. The spirit felt cold, no matter how many warm sun rays had made his skin glow. The empty space, only covered by the plants and slowly rising steam, had appeared to continuously mock them, as if despite their inherent beauty, there was a feeling of failure in some way that the spirit was no longer able to remedy, especially the tree, the tree that sometimes, bringing pain, appear to carry two dangerously familiar gashes on it.

Dream had always wondered what this meant, although the symbolism of one of his birthplace wasn’t too lost on him.

It was those frightening features that made Dream identify this vision as an especially intrusive recurring nightmare. Anybody he confided to about this had already pointed out how ironic it was, for a guardian of positivity to be experiencing nightmares. He’d heard it time and time again.

“Why don’t you just put on a smile?”  
“You won’t be like this forever right?”  
“Isn’t the guardian of positivity supposed to be happy all the time?”

It was a facade Dream had to bestow upon himself if he ever wanted to work effectively in his field. However lately it’s been harder to keep it up. 

False love after false love.  
Beatdown after beatdown.  
Emotion after emotion.  
It was stressful to say the least.

He was relieved to have his workload lessened, after becoming a founding member of The Star Sanses about what felt like a near decade prior. It was fun to have friends to talk to when times were tough, to have comrades that would always have his back when he was facing his brother’s crew, to have a reborn sense of security, as if they were family. It was sad to have to see Blue return to his timeline after a long day of work, however that’s when Ink would take the mantle as the person Dream could keep talking to for hours on end. It was relieving in a sense to know there was at least a single person who wouldn’t be affected by his aura in a way that could come back to bite him. The friendship he held with Ink had always seemed more intimate than most others.

...

Even after Ink had betrayed Dream’s trust, Dream couldn’t find it in himself to hate Ink. Well, he couldn’t bring himself to hate anybody. It just wasn’t in his nature, similar to how what used to be his brother wasn’t able to find it in himself to love. Despite this, Dream wasn’t able to abandon Ink whenever he needed help, even though he had every reason to cut ties with Ink, Dream just wasn’t able to abandon his own desire to help others, no matter how bad they seemed to be. 

Even after Ink had betrayed Dream’s slowly regrowing trust again after kick starting the events leading to many AUs being destroyed inside and out, Dream had hoped that he and his new partner Cross would be able to steer Ink towards the path of progress once more, although Cross had very heavy doubts.

Everything he had for Ink had immediately shattered once Ink’s penultimate act of selfishness had revealed itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how much I loathe writing public stories for alternates I created.
> 
> Anyway I wrote enough for the morning good night everybody


End file.
